Farmers and Dragons
by Ellegon Cyrus
Summary: Saibara, the evil necromancer has plagued the land for centuries. Whole towns have been destroyed by the foul wizard. One such town, was the home of Jack, Kai, and Maria. They now set out to bring him to justice...or die trying.


> Jack entered the bar, his party behind him. Several pairs of eyes turned to look at the newcomers, but shifted their gaze shortly after. He pulled his cloak tighter about him to better conceal his sheathed long sword, hanging at his waist. 
> 
> The party of five sat down a table close to the door. When they were settled, Jack quietly issued orders to his companions. There was never any official discussion, but he was considered by them all to be the party's leader. "Kai, you see what inform ion you can dig up at the bar.
> 
> Cliff, why don't you get us something to eat at the counter." 
> 
> At that, Jack tossed the dwarf the pouch that contained the party's gold, and then continued. 
> 
> "Maria, you had better continue to study that spell book. We have no way of knowing when we might find him. 
> 
> Ann, prepare some more arrows for yourself." The members of the group nodded, and went about their assigned tasks. 
> 
> Kai approached the bar and picked out an intelligent looking elf that was sitting by himself. The thief took a seat on a stool and casually turned to the man. "Greetings. My name is Kai." The elf looked him over curiously for a moment, and then replied. "Well met, Kai. I am Rick of the Flowerbud." Kai nodded and recognized the Flowerbud as a race of elves from a forest close to the town they were currently in. The same clan as Ann, too, Kai noted. "I was wondering.. I have heard that the necromancer, Saibara lives close to this town. Would you know anything of this?" At the mention of the necromancer's name, the color drained from Rick's face.
> 
> "No," Rick replied quickly. "I know nothing. Now let me go back to my drink, Kai. I bid you farewell." With that, the elf turned back to his mug. Kai silently cursed his rashness. Perhaps he would have gotten some valuable information if he had not come right out and asked about Saibara.
> 
> Cliff approached the counter to wait for someone to serve him. He glanced around the room, and stroked his short brown beard. He was quite tall for a dwarf. Most of his kind were somewhere around four feet, but Cliff boasted a full five feet and three inches.
> 
> "Can I help you?" Cliff turned and his heart stopped. Standing at the bar was a very beautiful woman, with short brown hair, and breathtaking eyes.. Well, for a human, anyway. "Hello. I am Elli, the barmaid, here. Can I help you?" she repeated.
> 
> Cliff quickly collected himself. "Uh.. yes. There are five of us. We would like to order dinner." Elli smiled at him warmly. "All right. It will be done shortly." She then turned and walked back into the kitchen.
> 
> Maria pulled the heavy spell book from her backpack and adjusted her spectacles. She was not very confident in her own magic, but her friends depended on her, and Jack trusted her. Opening the book, she pondered to herself which spells she should memorize. 
> 
> Saber was a powerful necromancer, and it seemed unlikely that her magic would help the band in any way against him. Still, she knew, she must try. First she skimmed the large table of contents that she had written into the first page of the book. 
> 
> She would need to collect some reagents before she could perform some of her spells, but for now she would learn some simple chants. "Now let's see here," she mumbled to herself, skimming the page with her finger. "Here we are..."
> 
> She began the chant. As she spoke the words, she could feel a surge of power moving through her body, beckoning to be released. With the final words of the chant, she felt the power leave her body, and the words leave her mind. The spell was cast.
> 
> All of a sudden, the whole tavern grew dead silent. Some of the patrons looked around, while others grabbed their throats. Maria glanced about, confused. What were these people doing? She looked to Jack, and he mouthed the words "What did you do?"
> 
> Then she realized. She quickly looked down at the book. She had cast the wrong spell. She had cast a silence spell that had enchanted the whole room. She looked up and her face reddened, deeply embarrassed at her error. 
> 
> Moments later it wore off, and Maria closed her book. "I'll practice later.."
> 
> Ann shrugged off the moment of silence, and pulled her hood down, letting her rich orange hair down, and revealing her pointed ears. She then took her quiver from the floor and laid it on the table next to a small bottle of green liquid.
> 
> Carefully removing the cork from the bottle of poison, she prepared to ready her arrows as her leader had instructed. Taking the first arrow from the quiver, she gingerly dipped the very tip of the wooden shaft into the poison. Her arrows were made specially, with a tiny tube in the end of each arrow. The poison would be absorbed through the wood, and into the tube. Once the arrow punctured something, the pressure would break the tip, releasing the deadly fluid into the arrow's target. After the arrow was prepared, she placed it back into the quiver, and grabbed another. Ann did the same with each, and before long she was finished.
> 
> Meanwhile, Jack was lost in his own thoughts. He was reminiscing of old times, before Saibara. He, Kai, and Maria had lived in the same village, then. Jack had been a simple farmer, earning his living by working the earth and tending to livestock. 
> 
> Maria had always been interested in the magical arts, but she was a librarian in the old days, content with only reading about magic. 
> 
> Kai had been, and still was a talented thief. The three had been friends for some time, and were content with their simple lives. 
> 
> Then Saibara came. He passed through their town one day without warning, leaving only death and destruction in his wake. Jack and his two companions had been the sole survivors of the attack. 
> 
> They could not even bury their dead family and friends, for Saibara being a necromancer had used his power to animate the lifeless bodies of their loved ones. The members of their village had become thoughtless zombies, their sole-purpose to serve thei evil master. The three companions swore to bring the heartless wizard to justice...or to die trying. 
> 
> They had met Cliff and Ann sometime later. Cliff was a traveling dwarven mercenary that they encountered in the town of Gen. He was a courageous man, and a valiant fighter, and so he agreed to join their cause. His payment was to be whatever spoils re found in the upcoming battles. 
> 
> Ann had been added to the party last. She was an elven ranger, sworn to protect nature, and the natural order. Undead things were a very unnatural thing, and so she felt it her duty to fight against Saibara, and bring peace to whatever lives he had tainted.
> 
> And so, the band had been on Saibara's trail for a year, moving from town to town. Whenever they heard a rumor as to where the wizard might be found, they traveled, always prepared. 
> 
> Lately, he had the feeling that they were coming close. They had encountered several waiting groups of zombies and skeletons throughout the past week. Saibara must have heard that there was a group of adventurers seeking him out. _Good_, thought Jack himself,_ let him know, and let him worry._
> 
> Jack shook away his thoughts as Kai and Cliff approached the table, each carrying a tray of food. Now it was time to eat. Maria and Ann put away their activities to clear the table for the meal. Kai sat, and Cliff distributed the plates. 
> 
> Each meal consisted of a small steak covered in gravy and smothered in mushrooms and onions. There were mashed potatoes, carrots, and peas on the side. Jack looked to Cliff for the change, but Cliff only smiled, ashamed, and looked to the counter. J k followed Cliff's gaze to see Elli smiling at the dwarf, flattered that she had been given such a generous tip. 
> 
> Jack only sighed and shrugged it away. He was too hungry to dwell on the issue. Cliff had always been careless with money, and never could resist a pretty face. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Saibara was glad to be home. "Ah..it has been a too long a time," He whispered, as he gazed up at his tower. "But I needed to replenish my forces..and now that that is over with, I have only to deal with those bothersome wanderers that wish to hunt me down. And that won't be a problem with all of you... Isn't that right Harris?" Saibara turned around to face the zombie. Harris only stood and looked stupidly to his master, his gray peeling skin not bothering Saibara in the least. "I'll bet your friends will be glad to see some familiar faces." 
> 
> The necromancer let out an evil howl of laugher as he glanced at his undead servants. He had already sent his other zombies into the tower, but he would not use them unless worse came to worse. He preferred to use the group's own fellow villagers against them. If they got this far, he reminded himself. He had already placed several obstacles in their path. Next he turned to Maria's mother and father. "Soon...you will be reunited with your daughter soon.." He started to cackle, but stopped suddenly and gagged as he started to choke on his own saliva.
> 
> After the meal, the party found out that Cliff's tip had some use besides squandering their money. Elli later told Cliff that there were rumors that Saibara had returned home, to a dreadful tower of bone, far north of the town. Cliff thanked her and the party set off.
> 
> The group talked nervously as they made their way to the tower. The trip would take about two days, Elli had estimated.
> 
> "We must be cautious at all times," Jack warned his friends. "We do not know what or who we will meet on this path, and we do not know if Saibara knows if we are coming or not.... we are in for our greatest battle yet." 
> 
> After Jack's words, there was only silence. All of the members of the party had their mind on the same thing- the upcoming battle. 
> 
> Ann was far ahead of the others because of her stealth and keen senses. She would act as their look-out for any trouble. 
> 
> Ann was coming upon a hill when suddenly she stopped and crouched low, her pointed ears perking up slightly. She thought she had heard a rattling sound from the top. Ann waited. There it was again.
> 
> Quickly and silently, she drew her sword. She recognized the sound as the rattling of bones. Waiting for the other to catch up, she estimated that the noise was coming from about twenty, maybe thirty yards away. She gripped the sword tighter, flexing er fingers. The rattling was getting closer. 
> 
> Kai stopped in his tracks as he saw Ann crouched in a defensive position. He looked to the others, who were drawing their weapons. Kai did the same, and ran to crouch next to Ann. He held a dagger in each hand, one silver, one gold. 
> 
> Jack looked to Ann inquisitively, and she answered him with one word. "Skeletons." Jack nodded, and stood, raising his sword and shield. "We charge." Jack said to the group. "We cannot be caught fighting uphill. Once we get to the top, they will be waiting for us."
> 
> The party readied themselves, then looked to Jack. He nodded, and they were off. Ann and Kai were the fasted of the group. Maria could not run quickly in her robes, and Jack and Cliff were weighed down by armor. As soon as Kai and Ann disappeared atop the hill, violent rattling was heard.
> 
> The other three reached the top moments later, to find two dozen skeletons bearing down on them. There was no doubt in any of the companions' minds that they had been animated by Saibara. 
> 
> Kai and Ann were hacking away at the undead creatures, shattering bones and tearing them away from the skeletons. Cliff and Jack rushed in while Maria chanted a spell. 
> 
> Cliff raised his mighty battle axe and brought it down upon a skeleton that was blocking his way. The thing fell to pieces, but Cliff could feel many pointy fingers clawing at his back.
> 
> Next to Cliff, Jack was slashing and hacking furiously at three skeletons that were slowly advancing on him. He gasped as his sword caught in a tangle of bones. He tried to put it out, but it wouldn't budge. The skeletons raised their claw-like fingers and started to poke him. He help up his shield in defense, but two more were coming at him from behind. There were too many. 
> 
> "Stand back!" Cliff yelled to him from the side. Jack complied, retreating from the scene. Cliff then rushed in, extended his ax with two hands, and began spinning around in circles. Bones went flying left and right as ax made contact with the skeletons. Jack's sword went flying to the side and landed in the dirt by Jack's feet. He grinned at Cliff, who had stopped for a breath, and charged again into the fray.
> 
> Kai and Ann were not faring as well. Kai's daggers did little to damage the creatures, and Ann was only slowing them down. Kai yelped as a skeleton's bony finger dug into his shoulder, causing blood to flow forth. 
> 
> Kai returned the skeleton's favor by kicking it in the head, sending the skull flying off to the side. But that only slowed down the skeleton. It again scratched Kai, drawing a long red line along his arm. 
> 
> Suddenly the skeleton burst into flame, the fire eating away at the dry bones quickly, then spreading to it's allies. Kai jumped back from the raging flame, and looked around for a moment in bewilderment, then turned around and nodded to Maria, showing his thanks. She smiled back at him, then took up another chant. 
> 
> Next to Kai, Ann had successfully dispatched many of the creatures. She swung her sword wildly, bones flying everywhere as the stupid skeletons walked right into her sword, their hands extended to reach for her. She knew she could not keep this up, however, unless she gave in to her rage. She needed something to fuel her, to keep her going. More skeletons where coming at her, two or three at a time. 
> 
> She thought of all that Saibara had done to the land, and done to her friends; thought of how he had upset the natural order with these abominations. 
> 
> Anger swelled up inside of her, energy for her to release upon her enemies. She let out a war cry, an continued to hack at the advancing skeletons, fighting now with reckless abandon.
> 
> Jack and Cliff were fighting back to back now to keep their enemies from clawing at their behinds. "Good idea.." Cliff complimented Jack. Jack only gritted his teeth and spat out a short, "Thanks!"
> 
> Maria finished another chant, and released the magic into her staff, using it as a conduit. She was not quite ready to use the spell yet. 
> 
> "Everyone, run to me! Lure them here!" The others got in a few last hits, then turned and obeyed their companion. Ann stayed where she was, though, too engrossed in the moment to hear Maria. Cliff had to drag her away to prompt her to move. 
> 
> As soon as the party was together, Maria raised her staff, and a wall of fire appeared, only a few feet away from the group. "Oops.." Maria apologized, as they jumped back from the heat. 
> 
> The spell was working, though. The mindless skeletons were still approaching the group. Before long, the skeletons had walked straight through the fire, and fallen to the ground, but not in the form of bone. They were now only ash. Everyone heartily congratulated Maria, and for the first time, she felt like a real wizard.
> 
> Saibara scowled as he looked through his magic mirror to see his minions defeated. He quickly calmed himself. "No matter. This wouldn't be any fun if they were stopped by mere skeletons. Would it, Mr. Mayor..?"
> 
> Saibara laughed aloud as Maria's father looked at him blankly. The necromancer started to stroke his long, white beard. "They will be here soon. If they are not stopped by my other...friend...they will be here late tomorrow.
> 
> That night, the five companions set up camp. They were exhausted from the day's battle, and they were beaten up. Fortunately, none of them were seriously wounded. Kai's arm was cleaned and bandaged. 
> 
> The party could finally be at ease, for Maria had planted glyphs around the perimeter of the camp, magical traps that would be triggered if anyone or anything other than the small group approached them. Once activated, the glyphs would explode, spewing forth flames and incinerating their target. 
> 
> Maria sat near the campfire, memorizing some powerful spells for the upcoming battle. So deep in concentration was she, that she did not even notice Jack as he sat beside her and congratulated her for her role in the day's earlier battle. Jack considered repeating himself, but thought it better to leave Maria to her studies. The party's success just might rely on her magic. 
> 
> Cliff had already fallen asleep against a large rock. Perhaps that was comfortable to a dwarf. 
> 
> Ann was near the edge the of camp, meditating. She did not trust sleeping this night. Her meditation would refresh her, and was so light that she would not be taken by surprise should something get past the glyphs unharmed.
> 
> Jack sat down near a large log not too far away from the fire, and leaned back against it. Kai sat down next to him. 
> 
> "I remember when all I had to battle were the weeds in my garden.." Jack sighed. "Well, except for actually leaving the village, things are still the same for me... I steal to survive..." Kai answered. 
> 
> "Not so. You don't need to steal anymore, Kai. We survive as a group, now." Kai only shrugged. "Get some rest, Jack... tomorrow will be a busy day."
> 
> Jack nodded to Kai. The two then went to their bed-rolls and were soon asleep. Saibara yawned. "Do they really have to sleep...? Things would be so much easier if they were like you, my friends." He looked to Popuri. "You don't need rest or food. The perfect form. Although I suppose it must be a downer not being able to think. Oh well. They'll be here tomorrow. Perhaps."
> 
> He sat back in his throne and closed his eyes. He was soon asleep, and snoring violently. The zombies didn't mind the snoring, however. They just starred at their master.
> 
> Later the next day, the party was up and moving again, continuing along the path to the necromancer's tower. 
> 
> They had been traveling for nearly three hours when Ann, who again led the party, had stopped in her tracks and drawn her sword. The party drew their weapons and ran up to meet her. 
> 
> Jack looked to Ann. "I hear something..." she said to answer his questioning visage. "A.. wailing.. or a scream." Jack nodded. "Do you think someone might be under attack?" Everyone looked to Ann. "The sound has stopped..." Kai then piped in. "Yes, someone's under attack," he stated, gazing to the north. "Us."
> 
> All eyes turned to where Kai was looking, and there they saw a mist. It was floating toward them. Again there came a wailing sound, and the mist materialized, taking a somewhat corporeal form. The group's eyes widened at the site. 
> 
> The ghastly mist had turned into a human-looking shape, although much larger, and no particular features could be made out. Its face was blank, containing no eyes, nose, hair, ears, or mouth, despite the wailing sound that it was making.
> 
> "A ghost.." Cliff whispered, although everyone knew what it was. "How do we fight that?" Kai asked. "Only one way to find out!" Cliff roared. Before waiting to think what the rest of the group thought, he picked up his axe, and charged for the ghost, which was now relatively close.
> 
> Once he reached the spectre, he leaped up and attempted to lop its head off, but his axe only passed through it, like the mist that it was before. 
> 
> Cliff starred a second in disbelief, but before he could ask what had happened, the ghost extended a transparent hand and picked up the dwarf. He chopped at its arm, but the axe again passed through, doing no damage.
> 
> "Hey, that's no fair!" Cliff bellowed. The four others exchanged glances and rushed to Cliff's aid. Kai tried to jump up and get a hold of Cliff's foot, but he was too far off the ground.
> 
> Ann and Jack tried to distract the ghost by swiping at it with their swords from the other side, but it paid them no heed. It started to tighten its grip, squeezing Cliff's belly. 
> 
> The dwarf tried to yell out in pain, but no sound came through his mouth. His eyes bulged out of their sockets and his face turned red. If he weren't being killed, it would have been a very humorous sight. 
> 
> Ann was the first to notice that the wind was picking up, for her hair was now blowing in the previously non-existent wind. She could tell that this was not a natural air current. With dread, Ann suddenly realized that perhaps this ghost possessed magic, or worse yet, perhaps there were more monsters about that knew magic. 
> 
> Behind her frantic friends, Maria was calmly chanting and holding a glass bottle out, confident that she held a solution to the ghastly menace. Maria had changed much in the last few days. She now had a confident air about her, and was no longer the bumbling dolt that she once had been.
> 
> The wind was becoming strong and more violent. Cliff didn't know why, and honestly didn't care, but the ghost's grip on him loosened. Cliff could breathe again. He took a deep breath and was suddenly on the ground. "Ow!" He yelled, more from surprise than pain.
> 
> The ghost was turning to flee now, but to no avail. It was being picked up in the sudden gust of wind. Its arms were outstretched trying to find something to grab. Ann, Kai, Jack, and Cliff watched in silent awe of their luck. Their eyes followed the ghost as it was sucked into the bottle Maria held out. As soon as it was inside, she corked the bottle, and the wind died as quickly as it had started.
> 
> Cliff's jaw dropped open. "How...how...did ye do that..?" Maria only smiled at his dumbfounded expression. Kai, standing next to Ann and Jack straightened his purple bandanna. "Well then... Shall we be off?" Jack nodded at Kai's suggestion.
> 
> Saibara gritted his teeth and growled. "It took me weeks to summon that ghost. Well, if it couldn't defeat them, then perhaps it was too weak to serve me in the first place." He eased back into his throne and continued to look into the mirror. "They will be here within the hour. Excellent." The evil wizard smiled to himself and looked to Karen and Harris, standing next to each other. "Well our friends Kai and Maria will be especially glad to see you two..." With a sigh he rose from his throne and ordered the zombies to follow him. He had preparations to make for his visitors.
> 
> Kai and Ann waited near the top of the hill for the others to catch up. The terrain had suddenly become very rough and hard to travel, with many dusty hills and deep gorges. Nothing seemed to grow here with the exception of a few weeds. They hadn't seen much animal life, either. When the three had caught up to Kai and Ann, Kai commented to Jack, "This place reminds me of your farm..." Jack only sighed and continued to the top of the hill. The other four followed. When they reached the top, they al drew their weapons and crouched low, hoping they had not been seen. After what they had encountered the past few days, this sight did not scare them nearly as much as it would have a year ago. The group took cover behind a large rock and watched the scene . 
> 
> "Ick," muttered Cliff, "Goblins.." Not far from them, a large group of goblins were performing some sort of odd ceremony. 
> 
> "About how many?" Jack asked. "Twenty," replied Ann. Jack sighed. "What do you guys think?"
> 
> "I says we kill'em... only good goblin's a dead goblin." Cliff grinned and gripped his axe. "I'm inclined to agree with Cliff.." said Ann.
> 
> Kai and Maria nodded, and Jack snickered. "Alright then. Watch yourselves, everyone. We have the advantage of surprise, and goblins are generally cowardly, but we don't know if..." Before Jack could finished, the rest of the group had already charged forth from their hiding spot and was running for the goblins. Jack ran after them.
> 
> Squeem squirmed wildly, trying to free himself from the ropes, but they were too tight. "You cowds! You give me no chance!" He screamed. One of the goblins that was dancing around the rock he was resting on spat on him, and another clubbed him in the ace with a large stick, and everything went black for Squeem.
> 
> A particularly fat goblin squealed in delight as Squeem stopped struggling. That squeal turned into a screech as the back of his head was clubbed with the handle of an axe.
> 
> Cliff was the first to drop a goblin. He slammed another one over the head with the side of his axe, cracking it's skull. Suddenly, the goblins stopped dancing and turned to face their attackers. Many turned only to see a Ann's sword slice their belli es open. Many screams were heard. Some goblins turned to run, while others charged their new enemies. 
> 
> The scene soon turned into a mess of swords, claws, teeth, bloodied green limbs, daggers, and Cliff's axe. Several goblins tackled Ann. Soon after, they yelped and fell limp, and two streaks flashed by, one gold and one silver. Ann pushed the bodies off of her, and turned her head to see Kai, whipping his dagger left and right to cut up goblins that were leaping for him. 
> 
> Ann was impressed. Kai was no longer a simple thief, he was a skilled warrior as well. The group had been in many battles together, and he had learned from them. She smiled slightly and stepped up to fight beside Kai.
> 
> Before long, all the goblins were dead. No one had any major injuries. Jack had a few cuts on his neck from goblin nails, and Ann had many bruises, but that was about it. 
> 
> "Wow." Cliff offered. "Yes, well done everyone." Jack said. Ann nodded and smiled her thanks to Kai. He blushed, and grabbed the back of his neck, grinning. 
> 
> "Wait. I hear whimpering." Ann told her friends. "There, in the center of the those stones." There was a badly beaten up goblin in the center of a formation of stones. He was still alive, and whimpering to himself.
> 
> Cliff sighed. "Well, I hate goblins, but I won't be the one to kill it.." Jack nodded. "Let's see what happened." The group approached the goblin and bent down.
> 
> Everything was quiet. Squeem was sure he was dead by now. He slowly opened his eyes. "Ahhhh!" he screamed. He then looked around at the slaughtered goblins beside him and wondered what these people would do to him. The human dressed in armor cleared his throat and spoke. "Why are you tied up..?"
> 
> Squeem mustered the courage to speak. "They was going to make me meat. I too weak to be livin in my tribe."
> 
> The human turned to his companions and they conversed for a moment. He then turned back to the goblin. "Whatch you gon do with me?" Squeem asked.
> 
> Jack didn't hesitate to answer. "We're going to let you go." Squeem's eyes went wide. He had never experienced kindness in his whole life. "No! No, me go with you! You safad my life. Pleasa." Jack sighed and turned away from him for a moment. 
> 
> Cliff growled. "I'm not gonna travel with a goblin..."
> 
> "Yes, but he seems sincere. I think we should let him come with us." Oddly enough, it was Ann that had said this. "Hmrph. Do what you will then.." was Cliff's answer.
> 
> Jack nodded his approval and turned to the goblin. "You may come with us if you wish. But let me warn you, we are going to battle the necromancer Saibara. You might not survive." 
> 
> Squeem had heard of Saibara. He was afraid of the wizard, but knew he must help. "I would be meat if not for you, anyway. I go."
> 
> Saibara paced back and forth in front of his tower. "They should have been here by now... I do so hate to be kept waiting." He checked his mental connection with his zombies. He willed Harris to come outside. Harris obeyed, walked through the openin at the bottom of the tower to Saibara. 
> 
> "Excellent. Now go back inside. You're not needed just yet." Harris did as he was told.
> 
> Squeem squealed as the tower came within sight. It must have been ten stories high, and the whole tower was made of stone and bones.
> 
> Jack pointed it out to the party. "Our journey ends there."
> 
> An hour later, they were there, at the base of the tower. The day, the moment had finally come. 
> 
> *Welcome to my home.* A voice sounded through their heads. *And soon, your home, as well.*
> 
> "That's where yer wrong wizard!" Cliff yelled at the tower. "Am I?" Saibara stepped out from the tower wearing a black robe that flowed over his whole body. His white beard moved slightly to the wind. 
> 
> Squeem nearly turned and ran, but he mustered every bit of courage he had inside of him, and went over to crouch directly behind Cliff. The party was now in an arrowhead formation, Jack in the center, flanked by Ann and Cliff, and then Kai and Maria. The party drew their weapons and held them out defensively. 
> 
> "We are here to bring your evil to an end, Saibara. You will no longer torment the living or the dead!" Jack growled. 
> 
> Saibara only laughed. "Do you think it's that easy?! I have many undead servants. You will soon be among them, young fools." He scowled suddenly. "I have lived for centuries! Do you think that you are more powerful than I?"
> 
> "I've had enough of this talk!" Cliff roared. He let out a battle cry and charged the necromancer. 
> 
> Before he could get within striking distance of the wizard, he stopped in his tracks. Saibara had his hand outstretched towards Cliff, and was smiling. Cliff tried to order his legs to move, straining against the paralysis spell, but he did not succeed . He could not move.
> 
> "I have a surprise for you all." Saibara mentally beckoned forth the dead villagers, and they came. 
> 
> At the sight of Karen, her skin gray and peeling, Kai dropped his daggers and fell to his knees. "How...what?" 
> 
> Maria reacted similarly when she saw her parents and her love Harris approach her. 
> 
> Jack stood tall, emotionless in spite of the sight. "Fight it. They're no longer friends or family. They're creatures he's using against us."
> 
> Saibara took complete control of the zombies, and used his magic to make them speak, but not of their own accord. Karen stepped up to Kai and knelt beside him. "Kai, it's been too long..." Kai starred at her, his eyes wide, and he started to weep. Maria was hugging her parents, despite their clammy skin and horrid smell. 
> 
> Ann scowled, and drew an arrow. She fitted it to her bow and took aim at Saibara, only to find that she could not release it. He had placed her under a paralysis spell, as well.
> 
> Jack was the only one in control now. "I warn you... Let them go." Saibara laughed again. "Hollow threats from a powerless knight."
> 
> "No, a warning from a holy knight." Jack pulled a medallion out of his armor and held it up. A cross in the center was glowing violently. 
> 
> Saibara nearly screamed. "A.. A paladin!? Why did I not know?"
> 
> "I knew you were watching us. I devoted my sword to the god of Light before we set out against you. I only chose not to reveal it until now."
> 
> Saibara growled and ordered more zombies out of his tower. Jack knew he could not take them by himself. He calmly approached the corpse of Karen and placed his holy symbol on her forehead. "Rest well, old friend." The corpse of Karen crumpled to the ground, lifeless once more. Kai looked to Jack and wiped the tears from his face.
> 
> Jack next walked to Maria. Saibara started to chant a spell, but Kai threw a dagger at his feet, distracting the wizard and making the spell fizzle. Jack placed his hand on Maria's shoulder. "These are not your parents. Let them go." Maria seemed t snap out of her trance. She nodded to him, and he repeated what he had done with Karen. Before he could approached Harris, though, the zombie lumbered forward and attacked Jack. 
> 
> Harris's first hit was blocked by Jack's shield, but the second caught Jack in his left shoulder. Jack returned the blow with his sword, and Harris fell to the ground, disabled.
> 
> Jack started to approach Saibara, next, his holy symbol raised and glowing. Saibara hissed, and retreated into the tower, leaving the horde of zombies lumbering toward the party. Cliff and Ann were free of his spell now, however, and could again move.
> 
> Saibara was afraid now. He was actually afraid! He was a necromancer, a powerful wizard that had lived for centuries, and he was afraid. "A paladin... why didn't I know? Damnit." He wiped his bloody nose. The holy power that the paladin controlle could destroy him. He continued up the stairs to the top of his tower. From there he looked down on the battle below. All he could do down was wait and hope that his zombies would win against the group. And with a paladin against him, he doubted that he could win.
> 
> Cliff bashed through several zombies, scattering rotting limbs. Ann let loose a barrage of arrows, and watched the green color in their skin spread, weakening their bodies for her party's attacks.
> 
> Jack help out his hold symbol and chanted, praying to Lyfre, the god of Light. Many zombies near Jack turned to ashes, while others received severe burns. The light kept them back, and those that did approach were rewarded with their much deserved eternal rest. 
> 
> Kai chopped at the zombies, but his attacks were not as effective as his friends'. A zombie from behind him flailed its arms wildly at Kai, and knocked him to his knees. Kai quickly rose and sliced the zombies arms off. 
> 
> He then kicked the zombie to the ground, who had trouble rising without his arms. Several zombies burst into flames next to Kai, as Maria finished her spell. She started chanting again, but hesitated as she saw how many undead creatures were left.
> 
> "Too damn many!" yelled Cliff. "Cliff, you've always loved a good fight. So fight!" Jack responded.
> 
> A zombie fell, as a result of Cliff's axe, right in front to Squeem. He yelped. When he saw it wasn't moving, he kicked it's head and laughed. "We've got to clear a path for Jack to the tower!" Ann yelled above the battle sounds. "He's our only chance to end this!" 
> 
> Cliff accepted a blow to the head, then returned it and chopped a zombie's head off. "Aye, I agree..." The party slowly fought their way to the entrance of the tower, and turned their backs to it. "Hurry up Jack!" Ann warned. "I don't know how long we can do this." Kai turned to Jack for a moment and grinned. "Good luck!" Jack turned from the battle after fragging one last zombie. He entered the tower, not noticing that Squeem was following him. He ran up the stairs, unmolested by any enemies. When he reached the top, he found Saibara waiting for him. The wizard was seated in his throne, trying to appear calm. 
> 
> "You have done well do make it this far, my brave knight. You know, we are very similar, you and I..." Jack scowled. "I doubt it." 
> 
> "We both have power. Power than few can achieve. You must be very devoted to your god to achieve such power so quickly. I am very devoted to my magic. Think of what we could do if we joined forces..."
> 
> "Aw, that's a load of crap if I ever heard one." Saibara and Jack turned to see Kai standing in the doorway. "I thought you might need some help," he offered. "The others are doing better than they thought they would." 
> 
> Saibara now scowled. "How dare you! You, a mere thief. How could you begin to understand our power. If you cared anything for your friend, why would you hold him back? With my help, he could harness his true power!"
> 
> "What I don't understand, is why every single villain does this..." Kai remarked. "They know they're going to die, so they hope that the good guy is stupid enough to join them. What's with you man?"
> 
> Jack and Saibara looked oddly at Kai. "What are you talking about?" Jack whispered. Squeem clapped his hands and laughed wildly.
> 
> "Oh well, enough of this!" Jack cried. He held out his hold symbol and approached Siabara.
> 
> The evil wizard thought franticly of something to do. He started chanting, and hurled a bolt of lightning at Jack, but it hit against a transparent blue globe that had appeared to protect him. "Uh..stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Saibara yelled, still searching for an option. "Um.. Jack, I am your father!" Nothing the wizard could say would stop the paladin's advance. 
> 
> Saibara's face was now filled with blood. Jack reached forward with his medallion. The necromancer tried to push his hand away, but was too weak. 
> 
> Jack's companions were standing in the doorway now. As the holy symbol touched Saibara's forehead, he screamed. His eyes glowed red, and a red mist left his body. He then crumpled to the ground. 
> 
> The mist did not continue up, however. It floated over to Squeem and surrounded the small goblin. Squeem tried to get away, but was trapped. The mist seeped into Squeem's body, and his eyes glowed red. He dashed out the door, and ran from the tower. He was too quick for any of the party members to catch, but they did not try.
> 
> "It is over." Jack said.  
  
Saibara frowned. This new body was horribly weak, and he could not use his powers anymore. But at least he was alive. 
> 
> He scampered forward on all four legs. Soon he came upon a group of goblins. They were carrying their dead away from an odd formation of stones. He rushed up to them. Perhaps he would be able to get help from these creatures. They were evil, like hi 
> 
> He was soon noticed by a fat goblin with a bandage on it head. It smiled and hit him over the head. Saibara yelped in pain, and then everything went black.


End file.
